Too broken
by blessie15
Summary: Nathan cheats on Haley so she had to leave him. Worse part is Lucas knew that Nathan cheated on her. Read how Haley picks up the pieces of her heart back and how Nathan tries to win her back
1. Chapter 1

What happens when the person you loved the most cheated on you and your best friend who knew about it lied straight to your face. Some might break down and cry, some might blame God but not me. I was too numb, too tired, too broken. When I married Nathan I really thought we'd survive anything together, but not this. This was too painful for me, so I had to leave. I had to leave everything….and everyone. Everything I hold dear and everyone I loved. There were only two people who knew that I was leaving, Peyton and Karen.

Peyton understood and tried to console me. She even bought my ticket to New York for me, sort of a parting gift she said.

Karen just cried. It broke my heart to see her in pain, but I had to leave. So with a heavy heart, I kissed her on the cheeks and said goodbye.

Walking out of the café, I saw Nathan and Luke together. Wow what a great improvement, the two brothers actually talking to each other.

They were shocked to see me; Luke ran to me and started mumbling his apologies. He said Nathan asked him to keep the secret, so he did! What a great and reliable friend, Luke is, I thought. Not to me apparently, but to my lying and cheating husband.

Luke knew that I wasn't listening because he could see that my eyes were blank. Honestly, I couldn't care less if a truck passed by and hit Luke.

Too harsh? Nah, he deserves it. I hate him.

I hate them both. I guess blood IS thicker than water.

Lucas eventually gave up and turned to Nathan. Nathan asked me to come with him and I did. I wanted to hear what he had to say, not to forgive him but to laugh at his face.

"Hales, I'm really sorry for this mess"

I was silent, Nathan was really nervous but of course being the cocky bastard that he is he continued

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing"

Ah, the classic and oh so logical reason men use to get away with things. I looked at him unaffected. Inside I was crying, my heart was breaking but I couldn't let that stop me.

"I'm really sorry; I want us to work things out"

This time I laughed a really cold laughter.

"Us? There were never us Nate. All there was me, trying to cover for all your stupid mistakes and always being there when you broke down and fell. Me, who supported you,. Haley your tutor, then your girlfriend, and lastly your wife."

"I know that Hales, and I'm grateful for everything you've done."

"So grateful that you slept with my sister in our own bed?" All my anger was surfacing, this wasn't good. This was not good.

"It was a mistake."

"A mistake? So that's why you did it twice."

"I'm sorry, what more do you want from me?"

"I want nothing from you Nathan. I want nothing from you or from Lucas."

With that I turned my back at him, but then I heard him say

"I love you Hales"

I stopped. I was frozen. My heart was urging me to look back and run to him but at the same time I knew that nothing will ever be the same. I can never truly love him anymore because I lost faith in him. He no longer had my trust. But I know that he'll always have my heart.

So here I am, in New York. Starting anew with a new perspective on life. Here, I'll start to heal and be okay with what happened. Hopefully I'll accomplish every goal I've set even if I'm too broken.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

6 years later…….

"Congratulations!" Everyone inside my office yelled. This is the happiest day of my life.

I can't wait to tell my mom and dad! A smile was plastered on my face, literally. I couldn't seem to stop smiling. Why? Our car sales for the year exceeded that of any other company.

I'm officially the richest woman in this business. All my hard work paid off. I got myself through college, graduated with the highest honors, and here I am, owning the largest manufacturer of cars.

My company is called HJ, pretty lame huh? Not really. My thoughts were interrupted by the president of designs and promotions, Peyton Sawyer.

"I can't believe we did it" she said. She still looked beautiful, she had her hair in a bun which looked kinda funny because I was used to seeing her hair unbound.

"I can't believe it too" hugging her. Peyton was now my best friend. She was there for me through everything that happened. My divorce with Nathan, Lucas' lame attempts at reconciliation as best friends and of course my engagement to my boyfriend of two years, Chris.

"So any plans tonight?" Peyton asked

"None"

"So…wanna go clubbing?"

"Aren't we too old for that?" I questioned.

"Hales, come on. We're only 24 years old. We're in our best shape; we're good looking and rich"

I giggled and lightly pinched her sided "I was just joking! Of course I'll go with you"

"Hey James, that hurt! Go home and change okay? I'll pick you up after I go to Brooke's house."

With that last statement she went out while I gathered some papers that I needed to bring home. Sitting on my big and comfortable leather chair I tried to remember everything that had happened these 6 years but everything seems like a blur. Only few memories were distinct.

Like the day I divorced Nathan. God that day hurt, but I knew I had to move on. We had to let each other go. What he did was so painful that up to this day I'm still insecure.

Yeah, outside I may have become a tough bitch but that was all an act.

There was not a day that I didn't think I could ever measure up to my older sister, Taylor.

Taylor was perfect and pretty, she married a rich banker and didn't even have to lift a finger to get what she wants. All she needed to do was to pout and point at it like a little kid and it will be served to her on a gold platter.

Even Nathan couldn't resist her charm and that destroyed me. My own sister and husband.

"Enough Haley!" I had to stop thinking too much I'll just end up crying. Walking out of my office and turning off all the lights in it, I went to the elevator to go the car park.

I turned on my engine and sped off to my house. My eyes were blurry from the tears that have fallen from my eyes….

"Damn it…Damn you Nathan"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nathan's POV

I miss her. Even though it's been six years, nothing has changed at least for me that is.

I still love her, with all of my heart and all of my being. Every game I've played, I played my best hoping that maybe..just maybe she was watching.

Call me a cheater, a liar, two-timing bastard, and I'll tell you, you're right. What I did was disgusting and hurtful, I never meant for it to happen. I was weak; I didn't have the guts to talk to her.

I knew what I did was unforgivable and that what I might be doing right now is crazy. But I heard that she was gonna get married to that spineless singer Chris, so I gotta do this.

I'm gonna do what I was supposed to do six years ago. I'm gonna fight for her. I'll show her just how much I still loved her.

And oh how were still married and that I hadn't signed the divorce papers.

Hey, I still am a cocky bastard

But I had no guarantee that she'll ever take me back. All I know that she can't marry that fiancé of hers, because I know she still loves me too. She might try to deny it but I know she still loves me.

So here I am, on the plane. I have to see her, to touch her and tell her how much I love her.

This was my last chance, and I'm not gonna blow it. God knows, how much I went through. Didn't she know I also suffered?

I suffered because I knew that I was the one who brought her pain. I suffered because she left me without any explanation.

I went nuts when I saw her things gone and she was nowhere in sight. I didn't want to live anymore, but Lucas convinced me to look for her. We never did find her, we searched the city for weeks but we didn't see her so we had to come back to Tree Hill.

And now, I know exactly where she is.

I hope that's a good thing. Now all I gotta do is own up to my mistakes, and hope she'll see the love I still have for her.

My Haley.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Haley's POV

"Ow…" God my head hurts! I may have drunk too much margaritas last night. As I sat up on my bed I saw my surroundings spin. I was so dizzy; I had to lie back down again.

"Morning Sunshine!" Peyton said as she handed me an ice pack and a coffee. I had to force myself to sit up to drink the bitter coffee.

"You should have stopped me last night"

"Hey! It's nice to see you loose it sometimes Hales. It actually makes you more human"

Groaning, I lied on my soft bed again and mumbled to Peyton

"Give me 3 more hours, okay? If anyone calls or visits, I'm not in"

She saluted me and said mockingly "Yes, boss"

After three more hours of sleep, I felt great. I was ready to go back to work when I realized that it was Sunday. I decided to call Chris, to say hi. It's been weeks since I've seen him; he was so busy promoting his album.

Our conversation was short since I could hear his manager barking in the background.

As I went to my house's balcony I could see a truck parked at the house beside mine. Someone or maybe even a family was moving in. I was kinda curious as to who my new neighbors were gonna be.

"Hmm…nice furniture" I said, admiring the couches as they were unloaded from the truck. I was interrupted on my musings, when my housekeeper called me.

"Ms. James, someone is looking for you at the door"

"Who is it?"

"He wouldn't tell me his name."

I could see the frustration in Helena, my housekeeper. She knew I didn't like it when there were unwanted guests dropping by.

Walking down the staircase, I was vaguely interested as to who this man was.

"Are you sure, you don't know this man" I asked Helena again.

"No Miss, but he insists he's a friend of yours"

Shrugging my shoulders I went straight to the living room and there I saw him.

My breath was caught in my throat. I could feel my eyes stinging, I felt light headed.

There he was, wearing a black suit with a navy blue tie that matched his beautiful blue eyes. His dark hair was neatly combed and he looked handsome.

I had the urge to run to him and wrap my arms around his neck. But I kept myself in check, clearing my throat I asked coldly

"I think you're lost Mr. Scott. You're not supposed to be here, what you're doing is trespassing."

He smiled. Damn him, he smiled.

"I'm not lost and you're housekeeper let me in so I'm not trespassing"

Waving my hand dismissively at him I informed him that I owned the house and that I wanted him to get the hell out of it.

"It's not just yours dear wife, it's ours."

"We're divorced Nathan, or is that brain of yours not functioning anymore"

He walked towards me and I instinctively backed into a corner. He handed me a big envelope.

"What's this?"

"Proof that were still married" he said and waved goodbye. I stared at his back for a long time then suddenly remembered the envelope in my hands.

I pulled out the papers inside it and I was astounded. In my hands were the divorce papers I gave Nathan 6 years ago.

_Flashback (6 years ago)_

"_Look, Hales. I'll sign the divorce papers and have my attorney file it for you" he offered_

"_No, Nate. It's okay, I'll do it myself"_

"_Please Hales. I'll do it"_

"_Fine, whatever."_

_End of flashback_

"Peyton, damn it answer your phone"

A cheery voice answered me "Hey it's Brooke! Peyton's…"

I cut her off, I was not in a upbeat mood. "I need to talk to Peyton"

"Hales, what's wrong" Brooke asked

"Nathan…he's here"

"What! The nerve of that guy. Wait I'll come over and beat him"

I laughed. Just imagining Brooke try to beat Nathan was so funny.

"It's alright. He's gone now but I need to talk to Peyton to contact my lawyer"

"You're lawyer? God Hales, you didn't kill him right?"

"No it's not like that"

"Then why the hell would you need a lawyer for?"

"Because…." I had to take a deep breath. I barely had one since I saw the papers "because it seems that Nathan and I are still married"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nathan's POV

I really must have shocked her coz she didn't follow me and pummeled me to death.

She was so beautiful. She looked the same, but with a hint of spunk. I saw her eyes flare and that turned me on. Sick huh?

God! She was so beautiful, it took all my discipline not to kiss her senseless.

But…my heart broke when I saw pain in her brown eyes. My knees went weak.

I wanted to comfort her but I couldn't. I tried, I really did.

When I left her house I went straight to mine. The house I bought here in New York was spacious and lovely.

I don't like it. I want cozy and comfortable homes but since this was the closest to Haley I bought it without hesitation.

My brother Lucas would be moving in with me. We've been living in the same roof for the last six years.

He's been great, his good guy attitude finally rubbed off on me.

On that night he found out that I slept with Taylor, he trashed me.

Punched me so many times I could barely stand. I had to call Haley and tell her I wasn't coming home and that I was staying at Tim's house.

That night I cried so bad, Lucas cried too. I knew he was in pain as well because he thought he didn't protect Haley enough.

Lucas blamed himself for not being there for her.

I was ashamed of myself. I was so sick of being me. I cried myself to sleep that night and when I woke up in the morning my body hurt. I had a black eye and bruises everywhere, but I didn't really care.

"So when are you gonna tell Haley?" I asked Lucas

He looked at me, I could still see the leashed anger in his eyes

"I'm not gonna tell her. You're the one who's gonna face her."

"I don't think I can do it."

One look in his eyes told me all I needed to know. I had to do it.

But, of course Taylor had to mess things up. She confessed to Haley and that's when my whole world fell apart.

I no longer had a home because Haley wasn't there. The weeks passed by like a blur, I was slacking off in school. I missed basketball practices, Lucas eventually pulled me out of my misery.

He made me realize that I wouldn't be able to win Haley back if I gave up on my dreams, dreams that I built with her.

I've been working hard this past years, I graduated at Duke and eventually played for the LA Lakers. It wasn't enough for me.

I had to win her back because God knows I don't know anything else to do but love her.

I love her and I have exactly 7 weeks to win her back. Why seven weeks?

Because in seven weeks she'll marry someone else, and I don't want that.

Yes, I want her to be happy. But I want Haley to be happy with me.

I'm not giving up on her, she's all that matters now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do?" I paced my office, my heels sounded violent as it hit the floor.

"I'm sorry Ms. James, but unless Mr. Scott signs the papers you won't get the divorce you want"

I looked at my lawyer. In the past I was in awe of his brilliance, but now I loathed that he was incapable of pulling me out of this tangled mess.

"How about an annulment?"

"That's harder to achieve and besides would you really want all your marriage past dirt dug up?"

I considered it for a moment but knew that some of that dirt might ruin her image thereby ruining HJ's own image.

I didn't want that nor do I want to remain married to Nathan. I wanted to marry Chris.

"Oh God! I haven't told Chris about the…." I said weakly sitting down on her chair.

"Mr. Brody, you can go now" I heard Peyton say dismissing the lawyer. After the man left Peyton turned her attention to me. "You have to tell him. You need to call him right now before he finds out from someone else"

I was deep in my thoughts, I barely understood Peyton. Then it hit me "I don't have to tell Chris! I can get Nathan to divorce me."

"How?" Peyton didn't think that it was such a good idea her face showed that much.

"By giving Nathan a chance. He says he still loves me right? All I have to do is show him how much in love I am with Chris. He'll let me go, he has to"

"I don't think Nathan's that kind of guy. You might piss him off by rubbing it in his face that you don't love him anymore"

"What do I have to do now, Peyton?"

"I don't know Hales. Don't worry I'm sure you'll think of something. I have to go, I am working you know"

"Right, I forgot. Um, Peyton can you take over here for awhile?"

"Why?"

"I think I need to rest, I'm going home." I said, leaving Peyton wondering what I was up to.

Honestly, I was up to nothing. I had neither plans nor ideas as to how to get Nathan to divorce me. I just wanted to sleep and eat mac n cheese.

Arriving at my house, I saw that another truck unloading a lot of furniture.

"Hmm…Nathan has a lot of furniture" I said as I locked my car

"Actually, those things belong to me"

I shrieked. A girlish sound. I hated it especially when I saw who caused it.

"You're on my property, get off it."

His face fell. I could see his eyes clouding and sadness was stamped all over his face. Truth be told I wanted to hug him. I wanted to be in his arms and feel that familiar warmth.

"I'm sorry Lucas. Do you wanna come in?"

He looked surprised, I was too. But I knew I had to clear things up between us, I want to know why he kept the secret from me. Most of all I just miss him so much, I miss my best friend.

"You're planning on poisoning me aren't you?"

"I'm not!"

I took his hands and led him inside my house. He whistled.

"Wow Hales! We gotta take it slow"

I smiled at him and lightly punched him on the chest.

"Ouch, what did I say?"

"That's the problem Luke, you didn't say anything."

I saw him take a deep breath, it was as if he was reliving something because he spaced out for a minute. I had to sit down beside him on the couch and wave my hands in front of his.

"Stop that Hales." he said taking my hands away from his face. He held my hands as he started telling me what I wanted to know.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucas POV

I was glad that after 6 years Haley wanted to talk to me again. I was a bit apprehensive when Nathan asked me to move with him to be near Haley. I wasn't sure if my friendship with her will ever be rekindled but now here's my chance to straighten things between us, I only hope Nathan has this kind of chance to.

"Hales, I never meant to keep it from you. I wanted Nathan to be a man and confess."

She laughed a little, and replied "Geez, look how well that turned out."

"I'm serious. Do you remember the night he called you telling that he'll be staying at Tim's house"

"Be specific Luke, Nathan stayed over Tim's so many times"

"The night we were supposed to meet but I told you my mom asked me to stay home"

I knew she was recalling that night, her brows were almost knitted together. She looked kinda cute.

"I remember now…." She whispered

"That the night Hales. I thought that maybe if you heard Nathan's side you'll understand. I didn't want to be in between, I mean the two of you were married. I thought you had to work it out by yourselves"

She just smiled. "I don't really want to talk about Nathan now."

"Okay"

We talked for hours, catching up on each other's lives. She talked about what happened to her after leaving Tree Hill and I talked about how I got into Duke and finally got drafted by the Lakers.

We ate dinner and everything was really nice and perfect. We sat down on her couch and she snuggled close to me.

"So I hear you're getting married Hales"

"Yeah I am, in seven weeks I'll be married to Chris"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course! I wouldn't consider marrying him if I don't right?"

"Right….are you happy Hales?"

"I'm very happy" she said

I looked at her and asked "So we're okay?"

"We're more than okay Luke."

I laughed, I was so happy. I really missed her. She's my soul mate you know. We're half of a whole and she'll always be my best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haley's POV

The sunshine peeped through the curtains of my room; it was such a nice morning. I changed into my sweats, drank some coffee and went out of for a run. I circled the neighborhood and finally stopped at the park.

There were kids in the park and some of them I knew. I played with them for awhile before noticing a crowd gather around the basketball court. A couple of kids were playing with two adults. I knew from the moment I saw the tall figures, that it was Nathan and Lucas.

The kids were laughing with them and I saw Lucas teach a little girl shoot. It was such a sweet sight and I tried very much not to notice Nathan. But my heart just melted when I saw Nathan pick up a boy and put that little boy on his shoulders. I always knew he'd be a great dad because he learned from his father's mistakes.

Oh! I really should stop doing this….I love Chris, but another part of me..another part of me still loved Nathan very much. I noticed Luke waving at me and I waved back. Nathan noticed Luke and turned over to wave at me too. I ignored him and started to jog back home.

I knew he followed me, it took him only a few seconds to catch up with me.

"That was rude" he said casually.

"I learned from the best" I retorted and looked at him pointedly.

I started to slow down, I was only three houses away from mine anyway.

"I was always nice to you"

"Not really, but you did change when we got together. Unfortunately, you became too nice"

He stopped walking while I continued. I eventually stopped and glanced at him. I was really expecting him to continue badgering me.

"I'm sorry Hales. What I did was….well…it was wrong and I don't have any excuses for that."

I was stunned. It was the first real apology he gave me. He said it with such heartfelt emotion it touched me and made my heart beat faster.

I saw him walk towards me and I could feel the tension and pain in him.

"Do you love him Hales?"

"Who?"

"Chris"

"Oh…Chris…yeah I love him" I kinda stumbled while saying those words. I wasn't sure anymore how I felt about Chris.

He nodded and walked away. His shoulders drooped a little like a man defeated and I had this instinct to follow him, but I never did. I just watched as he entered his house.

Walking up the driveway I saw a car parked behind mine.

"Hey Hales!"

"Chris!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Nathan's POV

I know I shouldn't give up on her….but it makes it kinda hard to fight for someone who acts like a stone around you. I couldn't reach her. I lost all hope when Lucas told me about how he asked Haley about Chris.

And now as I watch what was happening outside, I felt my heart breaking little by little. There she was being held by the man who loves her. I saw it in his eyes, the love and adoration he has for Haley. From that instant I knew that Haley was gonna be happy with Chris.

But tonight, I'll try one last time. I looked at the invitation in my hands. It was the annual charity ball held by the community. When I moved here I was pretty annoyed by the friendliness by some of the neighbors but as time went I got used to it. I didn't really know that it'll work to my advantage.

I prepared for this event because I knew that Haley was the one who planned the whole shindig and I thought that maybe, she'll give me a chance.

Today was our 6th year anniversary had she stayed with me. There were too many what if's between us and I need to hear her answers to them. Tonight.

It was now a few minutes before seven o' clock and I shrugged into my Armani suit. I checked my appearance on the mirror like a nervous sixteen year old.

Lucas looked great too. We're opposites when it comes to our looks but no one can deny the bond between us.

I drove and when we arrived there I immediately spotted Haley talking to a couple of waiters. Last minute instructions, it seems.

She looked great; she was wearing a cream colored gown. I'm not really articulate when I'm describing things but tonight…tonight Haley took my breath away.

I knew she saw me coz she stopped and stared. She was looking at me, and I could see she still wanted me. Maybe, I should use this physical attraction she had for me. But I know that was too low and I didn't want Haley to think that the lower part of my body overruled my judgment.

The ball went on and I was bored. Some of the women tried asking me to dance but I kept turning them down. Then I saw my chance, Haley was finally alone. I think Chris went to get something to drink, so I walked over to her and asked her to dance.

I knew she was trying very hard not to bite my head off. I took her hands and led her to the dance floor. It was a bit awkward but then it got better.

"So Hales"

"What?"

"Is there really no hope for us?"

I heard her take a deep breath and felt her tense. But I continued

"It's our sixth year together, do you even remember?"

She didn't speak, didn't even look at me. She kept staring at my suit.

"Give me a chance Hales. Give me a chance before I leave"

Damn her! She was still unaffected. The song ended and I was still holding her. Reluctantly I let her go but I saw her eyes. She was crying and I saw pain and anguish in them again.

I knew I caused them all and maybe I really don't have a chance…. Heck! I don't even have the right to ask….

"I love you Haley. I will always love you" and with that I walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Haley's POV

I ran as fast as I can out of the ballroom. Lucas tried to stop me, but I pushed him away. Chris was calling my name and so was Peyton. Nathan saw me, I even ran past him.

He had no right to make me feel guilty….it was his fault….it was his fault why I was like this. He slept with my sister, god damn it!

I've tried to get on with my life….to fall in love again and be happy but of course he just won't let me be.

I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know who I am! I'm like this little girl waiting for someone to help me. Scared and confused that's what Nathan has reduced me into.

I wished I had the answers to his questions. But can't he see what this is doing to me? Can't he see me falling apart in front of him and everybody else?

I ran like I've never had before. I ran into the unknown. I had no future because in my future I've always wanted Nathan to be in it. But I couldn't allow myself to love him anymore because I'm not the same person he fell in love with.

Haley was trusting and loving, I am neither. I was a shadow of a person who once lived but was destroyed

By his own treachery and my insecurities

I stopped in the middle of the road to breath; I could only hear the pounding of my heart.

Then I saw a flashing light and felt my body fly. I rolled to side of the road and felt dizzy. I touched my forehead and something sticky was on it.

It was my blood.

"_Get her on thestretcher! Hurry!" a medic ordered._

"_Nate, we have to follow them to the hospital" Peyton said pulling both Lucas and Nathan back to the car park._

_Jake was waiting for them, he already started the car and Chris was in it too._

_All of them got in and prayed in silence._

_Knowing that a miracle was the only thing that will save Haley_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Chris' POV

Everyone was silent and I felt like an outsider. I knew that somehow I didn't belong, that I wasn't part of the equation.

The doctor said that Haley has a severe concussion, it was undeterminable if the concussion was fatal since the only proof that it isn't is if Haley wakes up in four days.

If in four days she doesn't wake up….well, I didn't even want to think about it.

I called Haley's parents and they arrived shortly. When I saw them I immediately hugged her mom, she was crying so bad. Jim, her father was also crying and I also hugged him.

I couldn't stop my own tears from falling; there was the love of my life lying unconscious, almost lifeless. I was so angry and I knew exactly who to take it out.

"This is your motherfucking fault!" I said as I punched Nathan in the face. He dodged my punch and I felt Peyton and Jake pulling me back.

"Are you happy now huh, Nathan? Can't you just leave her alone?"

He just looked at me. This infuriated me more. I tried to grab him again but he was too fast and he pinned me on the wall.

"I can't leave her alone! I love her and I will never ever leave her!" he said.

"You have no right to be here you asshole! She left you six years ago because you cheated on her." I was so angry, how could this guy have the guts to face Haley. He was a scumbag!

"I have every right to be here, I'm still Haley's husband!" he finally let me go. I couldn't believe what he was saying. It's impossible… Haley's marrying me in 5 weeks

"But you got divorced! She told me so….."I turned to look at Peyton and I heard her say

"She meant to tell you Chris but…."

I didn't let her finish. I took my jacket from a chair and left. Peyton and Brooke tried to stop me.

"She'll want you to be there when she wakes up" Brooke said in between tears.

But I knew I couldn't stay. I removed Brooke's hands on me and left.


	12. Chapter 12

- Thanks for everyone who has been reading this and been giving their comments. I may not mention your names but I hope you know who you are! Thank you so much! And please don't get bored with my story…hehehe

Chapter 12

Nathan's POV

It's been three days, and she still hasn't woken up. The doctors said that Haley had a broken left arm; she had bruises everywhere and cuts on her body. But that wasn't what the doctor worried about, it's that damn concussion. They first said that it was just a mild one but apparently it got severe.

Now, well….I'm confused! All I know is that, Haley needs to wake up tonight or even tomorrow. That's the only assurance they can give us. Haley's body needs to recuperate on its own and stop the concussion from growing…spreading…I don't know!

The waiting is killing me…I feel so damned helpless… I don't like this feeling. I'm Nathan Scott, control freak! It's a good thing I have a strong heart or else I might be lying in bed also.

I just want her to wake up. I want to see her smile, laugh, cry even. I just want her awake and alive. I honestly don't know what I'll do if I lose her.

Now here I am, in church. Who would have thought? I'm not much of a believer, but I knew that in order for Haley to wake up I need to believe.

I prayed for over an hour….begging, pleading…..but it didn't seem enough…. I felt like I had to give something….I had to do something for God in return….

"If Haley wakes up and she still doesn't want me…I'll let her go. I'll let her go even if it kills me"

I left the church knowing that I'd have to keep my word…I mean… I did it inside the church and in front of God.

If marrying Chris is what Haley really wants, I'll give her that chance. I know that somehow this accident was partly my fault.

I shouldn't have pushed her to the edge. I knew that cheating on her destroyed her. It destroyed her belief, she couldn't fully trust anyone.

She couldn't trust me and I don't blame her.

I blame myself for everything that has happened. I blame myself for being weak, it's what my Dad always told me and now….well, I realize that it's true.

If I really loved Haley, I wouldn't have cheated on her. if only I was strong enough…. If only I had some sort of power I'd turn back time.

I'd go back to the days when Haley and I started dating. When I first kissed her in front of her house. When I used to tease her and she'll pinch me.

But sadly, I couldn't do all those things.

Maybe….

Maybe in another lifetime the two of us could find each other again.


	13. Chapter 13

- I know it's kinda short…sorry!

Chapter 13

Haley's POV

I woke up really dizzy, it was like someone knocked me over and my head…….. oh! My head! I tried to rise but as soon as I lurch my body up, I became really dizzy again. I felt someone push me back to the bed; I couldn't see clearly who it was…. I was sleepy again… so I laid my head on the soft pillow and slept.

It felt like forever before I woke up again. I could see the outside of my window already dark……. Wait, where exactly am I? I'm sure I'm not in my bedroom….

That's when it all came back to me. Nathan and I dancing, me crying…

And a car that hit me

I tried to move but my left arm was in a cast. Gee great! This is what I get for being too emotional. I didn't know if I'm supposed to cry because of my condition or be happy that I'm alive.

My vision was still blurred. I couldn't really see, my hearing was no use either. But I could see people moving in front of me and speaking to me.

Didn't really matter to me though, I yawned. Oh! I was sleepy again… Hmmm….I should really sleep some more.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nathan's POV

Haley's been drifting in and out of consciousness since this morning. It's a good thing she's awake, the in and out thing was just the after effect of the concussion.

She was disoriented and her head really hurt so the doctors had to inject some drug to calm her and put her to sleep again. Peyton and Brooke finally convinced me to come home for awhile to change and eat. They told me to get some sleep but I didn't want Haley to wake up without me by her side.

Feeling a bit refreshed, I drove back and noticed a lot of press outside the hospital.

This sucks! I need to dodge some of these guys or else….

I put on my dark sunglasses and baseball cap. Hopefully they'll think I'm just an ordinary guy. Thankfully, they didn't notice me.

I went up and saw Lucas coming in Haley's room. I asked Peyton if Haley was awake already and she just nodded. Peyton was really quite, she was too busy dialing on her phone.

"Who are you calling?" I asked her

"Well…Um, when Haley woke up…she asked for Chris…I had to tell her that Chris just went out for awhile. Lucas is in there talking to her."

I felt nervous; I knew that sooner or later Haley will find out that I was the one who told Chris that we were still married. Looking back it might not be the best move.

I could hear Haley's voice rising inside the room. Lucas must be telling her right now. I could feel my palms sweating. I heard Haley say my name….and it wasn't in the endearing way I hoped she'd say it.

"I messed up again, didn't I?"

Peyton smiled weakly. She couldn't really offer me any answer. I knew I was going to face Haley soon.

And soon was apparently now.

"Hey, little bro." Lucas said. Faking the cheerfulness in his voice. "Hales wants to talk to you"

Before I entered the room, Lucas whispered to me "Um, whatever you do, don't open your mouth and say something stupid. She's not…..well, she almost took my head off when I tried defending you."

I nodded. Way to go Nathan Scott!

I took a deep breath before entering, and there she was. My Haley, fully awake and her eyes were filled with fury.

"You had no right to tell him, Nathan" she said. Her voice seemingly calm but of course I knew it wasn't like that.

"Hales, do you really think you're up to this?"

"When do you want to talk about it Nathan?" she asked sarcastically

"When you're well. When you're not in a hospital with a broken arm and….."

"That'll take weeks Nate. I need you to give me what I want"

"Is it what you really want Hales?"

"Yes, Nathan! I want to get a divorce. I want to be free of you!"

"Don't you love me anymore?"

She looked at me like I was the stupidest moron in the world. Maybe, I am a stupid moron for pushing myself on her.

"Okay" I said

Her mouth opened, her brows knotted. She's in shock it seems.

"That's it? No begging, no getting down on your knees?"

"Why do you really want me to do that?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, here." I pulled out a large envelope and handed it to her. "I asked Peyton to look for it last night. It's already signed"

"Why? I mean…what made you change your mind?"

I smiled at her. This hurts! A lot…

"You said this was what you wanted right?"

She nodded her head. Haley seemed to be processing I've just told her.

Before I went out the door, she asked me again.

"Why Nathan?"

"I always keep my promises, Hales."

"What promise?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Haley's POV

I had to hold back the tears; I had to stop them from falling. I held back for as long as I can, I waited for him to close the door before…before I broke down. I don't know why but….but a part of me wanted him to beg and plead that I take him back.

God! Something must be really wrong with me. it must be the concussion…. Liar, I told myself. No amount of brain damage or brain wash could stop me from loving Nathan. I was so hurt, but I knew so was he. It was hard letting each other go…He was my first love….well, he's still my first love.

So much has happened and nothing can change it I have to move past every heartache and pain….

"I'm sorry Hales, but Chris isn't answering his phone" Peyton said by the doorway but when she saw me crying she rushed to my side. She motioned for Brooke to come in as well.

"Oh, stop crying Hales."

"I cant help crying Brooke. Nathan just gave me a divorce"

I could see the bewildered look in their faces

"But I thought that's what you wanted"

"It is….but it hurts. It hurts to let him go…." I couldn't finish what I was trying to say because admitting out loud that I still loved Nathan would ruin everything.

"I love Chris, I love Chris so much. But I know…we're too different. Back then music brought us together…Now…"

"Your music was for Nathan, Hales" someone said. I lifted my head to see Lucas.

"It was for Nathan. Was being the operative word Luke."

"Couldn't you start again? At the beginning? From scratch? You still love him Hales don't deny that"

I smiled sadly. Lucas knew me so well, it's scary but great at the same time.

"I do love him still but Chris…I'm not gonna be like Nathan, Luke. I wont break my word to Chris…because I love Chris too"

"But who do you love more Hales? Whose face makes your heart beat fast? Who leaves you breathless? Who makes you laugh and feel giddy? "

Okay, this was freaky! It seems that Lucas remembered every description I had of Nathan when we were teenagers.

"Nathan. I know that, I also know that I love him still but…Chris…you don't understand Luke. None of you does. You don't know how it feels like to be confuse and hurt and angry"

"It's simple Hales." Lucas said

"No it's not! It's complicated and even though I rationalize it every waking moment of my life, I know that someone's gonna get hurt because of me. I'm hurting right now because of me!" I cried so hard, my eyes stung and I saw Lucas coming towards me. Peyton and Brooke hugged me, they were so quite. I felt their tears falling down… and I was sorry that I made them cry but I couldn't voice it.

Lucas finally came to me and the two girls gave way. He hugged me, and I cried. It's been a long time since I really cried. So I gave up all of my emotions….

For a long time, Lucas held me cradled like a little child. Eventually I stopped, and he wiped away my tears.

"Are you okay now?"

"A bit."

"Hey haley, I think you should see this" Peyton said handing me a piece of paper

I recognized that it was Nathan's handwriting, I could feel the tears falling down again as I read what was written on it

_You told me, not just once, that I am the last piece  
of your puzzle. Then you have to know, my Love,  
that you are the last stop in my journey. _

The train stops here.

_My journey ends with you;  
you are my destination._

_And yes, I have said that  
with certainty, this early._

_That's why I alighted the  
train with ease, with no reservations, because I knew I was coming home. _

I would forever live with the fact that this sanctuary is irreplaceable.

That's why it's so hard to concede that it can be dissolved, so soon.

_For you are everything I wanted without even knowing that was what I  
desired. _

You are my destination.

_But perhaps, I am not yours. _

As painful as it is to say,

_perhaps the time has come for you to get started on a new puzzle... And  
maybe it's time I take another trip. _

Who knows, my route may some day lead me back to you.

Maybe.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Lucas's POV

"This is so hard. I don't think I can take this anymore….." I held Haley as she cried over the piece of paper Nathan left. Who knew my brother could be this romantic and emotional? I couldn't help but smile because I saw that Nathan's efforts were now affecting Haley but I still couldn't understand this hold Chris had on her.

"Hales, follow your heart….be with Nathan." I said, I know that I was pushing her but I felt like she needed to be pushed.

"You don't understand Luke. Chris….he was my first friend here in New York."

"So all you feel is gratitude for him right?"

"No it's not like that….he…I love Chris"

This was confusing me now, Haley keeps on insisting that she loves Chris when I can see that she loves Nathan too.

"Hales, you have to choose."

She looked at me then buried her face on her hands. "I already did Lucas, I chose Chris"

This infuriated me, how could Haley choose some guy over my brother!

"Listen Hales, you're my best friend….but Nate…Nate's my brother and he loves you. He loves you so damned much that he allowed me to almost break his bones that night I found out about him and Taylor"

I saw the surprised look on Haley's face but her eyes became clouded. It was as if she was trying to bottle up her feelings.

"What does this Chris have? I mean, he's not here when you woke up! He's not answering Peyton's calls….how can you be so sure he loves you?"

"I know okay…I know…."

"This is a losing battle Hales. You love my brother, and not Chris!"

She still wasn't listening to me. It was as if she drifted to somewhere. I waited for her to speak.

"You wont understand Luke, you never will. What Chris and I have…it's so much more, and yes I am grateful to him…"

"I won't understand what?"

"Chris was there when there was nobody for me. Peyton and Brooke only came here after 3 years. I had no one Lucas, and he was there. He loved me when I was at my lowest point"

"But Hales, marrying him when you don't love him…it's wrong… and no matter how you justify it… it's still wrong"

I saw Haley tense, as if she was deciding on something. She looked at Peyton and I saw her crying again.

"No Haley…you cant do this. You don't have to tell him. You don't have to relive the nightmare hales." Brooke said stuttering.

"She's right Hales. Lucas doesn't have to know….. Hales…it'll be bad for you…Hales…please no" Peyton was crying while Jake held her.

"I have to tell him. It's the only way he'll understand. It's the only way I can justify hurting his brother"

Now I was losing thread of the conversation. It was as if everyone understood what each one was saying.

"Why Hales? What are all of you talking about?"

"When I came here to New York, I only had a bit of money. I had to work most of the time and go to school too." I saw how Haley was struggling to continue, but with much effort on her part she went on "I met Chris while working in a club as a waiter, her was great. He was a great friend to me."

"That's the point Hales. Chris is just a friend to you."

"Let me finish Luke."

I nodded my head in consent.

"One night at the club…I felt dizzy. I haven't been eating well and I lacked sleep. Chris saw me fall down. He brought me to the hospital…. And there…there they told me." Haley's tears fell fast but that didn't stop her. Brooke and Peyton were crying and I couldn't understand this.

"They told you what?" I asked.

"They told me that my baby was dead. I was pregnant when I left Tree Hill….and I didn't know. I didn't know…."

This knocked the breath out of me. I imagined Haley in a hospital bed, with no one but a guy she just met. She was all alone.

"They had to remove my baby inside me because she was dead."

I couldn't take it, I had to stop her. "You don't have to continue Hales. It's all right now. I understand."

"No….No…"she was getting hysterical but she continued "it was my fault Luke. My baby was dead and I didn't know…I didn't know"

I didn't know that Jake called the doctors and that they were already injecting Haley a drug to calm her. In a few minutes she was peacefully sleeping in my arms. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to let her go…..

"It's okay man, she's resting now. Let her sleep for awhile."

I laid Haley's head on the pillow and watched her sleep. I was still crying, and I couldn't breath.

"Why didn't anyone of you tell me?" I asked as I looked at Peyton, Jake and Brooke.

"It was her story to tell, not ours." Peyton said simply. She was still crying.

"What happened to her? after…after…they removed the baby?"

"Chris was there with her all along. He bought her a house and hired a personal nurse. Every day a therapist would counsel her. Brooke and I came up here every weekend. It took years….it took so long for Haley to finally accept that her daughter was dead and that it wasn't her fault."

I understand now. Chris was there when Nathan and I wasn't. I was a useless best friend. I had no right to be in Haley's life just like I knew that Nathan had no right to be in her life too.

We both messed up and we'll pay for it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Nathan's POV

I went home broken hearted. I knew a part of Haley still loved me, but that wasn't enough. She had too many hesitations and I knew she viewed a future with me full of uncertainty.

My whole being wanted to fight for her, but my mind stopped me. I wanted to do what was right and what was good for her. I've always known that Chris would be good to her. Chris loves her, he'll be faithful to her…..he'll be able to do something I failed at…

They'll have a wonderful life together, a number of children, and a big and beautiful house. Haley will be happy. She'll be happy with him.

I went to my room and started to pack. I don't really know if I'm gonna sell this house but I'd have to talk to Lucas about it. I looked over my table and saw a framed picture of me and Haley when we got married.

She was so beautiful that day, she still is. Her curly brown hair was in a loose bun and the wink kept blowing the loose curls. We were so happy back then, I love her so much.

I heard my phone ring. It was my agent telling me that I have to go back to LA soon. I told him I could go right now. I straightened things out and I left Lucas a message telling him to follow.

The weather wasn't good but I'll take the risk. I wanted to leave…. every minute I stay here the more I hurt.

It was raining pretty hard when I reached the airport, didn't really matter though. I don't care if my plane goes down with the rain. I lost Haley. I've lost my reason for being.

I watched as the tall buildings became smaller and smaller, eventually I fell asleep. I was awakened by the sound of a man. It was the pilot, telling us to calm down and that we will soon reach our destination.

Geez this people are wimps. A little turbulence wouldn't kill anyone. That's what I thought before the turbulence became stronger…..

An old lady behind me was praying, a baby was crying. The pilot's voice came again, he told us that we were gonna have a rough landing.

There was nothing wrong he said, the weather was just bad.

A thought played in my mind, another damned what if.

What if my plane crashed? What would Haley do? What would she say?

I immediately shook my head. I'm supposed to be getting over her, not hoping we'll still get together.

Besides, it's not as if my plane was gonna crash. The pilot was right, we landed pretty roughly. I was a bit dizzy but over all I was okay.

I was going to be all right but my heart will never be because no matter what I do Haley will always be the one for me.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Haley's POV

GOD! They can't keep knocking me out every time I get…I get hysterical. Okay…okay maybe they have a good reason. I felt a bit woozy, but I could see Lucas clearly. He was sitting on the chair beside me. He was asleep, so was Peyton who cuddled with Jake on the sofa at his back.

Brooke probably went home to Felix. They all look tired. I rose, I could easily reach Lucas but I wanted to watch him for awhile. His face was streaked by dried tears.

I really thought I could tell him without breaking down…. I guess it still pains me to talk about my little girl. When the doctors performed the removal of the baby inside my womb, I felt lifeless.

I felt like a part of me was dead, and that I couldn't continue living. I was so deep in my thoughts that I barely heard Lucas moving.

"Hey Hales, you're awake"

"That I am, I cant believe they knocked me out again"

"So…how are you?"

"I'm alright"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Good, um so Hales. I gotta go now."

"Where are you going Luke?"

"Away"

"Why?"

"Because you were right….you were right with everything"

"Everything? I'm not sure about that…I mean I never thought I'd be stupid enough to get run over by a car….but here I am"

I could see he wasn't laughing….he didn't even think it was funny.

Well, I thought it was funny!

"Hales…don't make light of all the things you went through okay?"

"I'm not…." I said defensively "Where are you going? Will you come back?"

"Basketball season starts soon, so I have to go back to LA. I don't really know if I can come back here anymore"

"You're leaving me?"

"I…uh…I don't know Hales. I don't deserve to be in your life"

"Lucas Scott! None of this is your fault. I have the only right to tell who should be in my life or not and I want you in my life." I touched his face then hugged him "I won't lose you again"

He nodded and hugged me tighter. "But I still have to follow Nathan there"

"Nathan's there already?"

"Yup. He left this morning."

"Oh"

I didn't know how to react. Nathan's really gone, he left. My knees went weak, Lucas caught me and gently put me to bed again. He sensed that I was bothered by the fact that Nathan already left.

I thought he'd stick around for awhile until I get well….

OH HALEY JAMES STOP IT! My mind shouted. I chose Chris and I have to live with that for the rest of my life.

There was a knock on my door, it was Chris. I pretended to be happy and motioned for him to come in. Lucas woke up Peyton and Jake and they went out.

"Haley, we need to talk."

I was relieved; at least we can finally work things out.

"Thank you Chris for giving me another chance. I never meant for you to find out about the whole thing from Nathan."

"It's fine now. Peyton explained to me everything."

I smiled, a part of me was happy that Chris and I were gonna be okay.

"But Hales, do you still love Nathan?"

"I…uh..I" Should I tell him the truth? Damn I don't know anymore….

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

-tell me what you think on this chapter okay? Or else I won't be updating anymore…..Nah! just kidding!

Chapter 19

Chris' POV

I knew she was struggling to answer my question. I could almost see her brain working up an answer that would suffice me. I love Haley, I really really love her. But this…this was hurting me beyond words. I know she deserves to be loved and be happy, that's why I'm considering….

I'm considering of letting her go. Considering…not actually letting her go. I know it's selfish and yeah some people may call me a masochist but I'll love her even if it hurts me. I am willing to give up everything, even my pride. I'm not usually the type of person who'd beg to get something they want…..then again Haley was always an exception for me.

"I uh, I love you Chris."

Now that was a lie. I tried to smile but my throat was really dry. Haley was lying because she thought it would spare me from the hurt.

"Do you really?"

"Yes"

Her eyes were filled with emotions. I knew she loved me, just not the way I want her to. She still loves Nathan but was too insecure and afraid to be with him. She's convinced herself that I was the one holding her back but the truth was she was the one stopping her from loving Nathan.

"I love you too Hales."

Haley looked at up me, and I saw she was crying. Instinctively I reached out for her but stopped midway. My actions confused her, I was confused too. I love her yet I knew she'll never be truly happy with me.

"You're free. You're free from me. You don't have to lie anymore, you can be with Nathan. I'm letting you go."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Haley's POV

Am I that horrible that almost everyone that's dear to me is trying to leave me? I stared helplessly at Chris, he looked so resigned to the fact that I am still in love with Nathan. I didn't want to hurt him; I would never ever intentionally hurt him.

"Chris, you don't have to do that. I chose you, Nathan already gave me a divorce and all we have to do is file it. Then we can get married"

"Haley, I know you. You don't want to be married to me; you can't even imagine spending the rest of your life with me"

He was right and I hated that. Second to Lucas, he might be the only person capable of interpreting what I was really trying to say.

"What are you afraid of Haley?"

I pretended I didn't know what he was talking about so I jokingly answered him "I'm afraid of the dark"

"Haley James, the comedienne. Are you still afraid that you're not good enough for him?"

I've always felt that I didn't deserve Nathan. Everyone said it, Dan Scott repeated it over and over again. I was able to move past that but I never got over the fact that Nathan slept with my sister.

"I'm too good for him"

"That you are, but then the heart always knows what it wants."

"Does it?"

"Of course" he said it with confidence I almost believed him

"Then why do I love Nathan? Why does my heart beat for him when my mind knows there's a possibility that he might destroy me again?"

He touched my face and I reveled in its warmth. Chris made me feel good about myself, he made me feel loved.

"You once told me Hales that nothing is constant in this world except change. Nathan's changed right? I mean…I saw the poem and it just goes to show that jocks do know how to read"

I pinched him. "You do have to remember that my best friend IS a jock"

"O, I forgot. Your husband too right?"

"Ex-husband" I said with a sad smile.

"You can change that Hales. All you have to do is tear this paper into pieces."

He held out the divorce papers to me. I didn't know if he was joking or well….what the heck! I love Nathan…there's no denying that.

But I don't know where to go from here. I turned away from him. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do…

"What should I do about Nathan?"

"I think you know the answer to that Hales."

I nodded. My brain was working overtime, coming up with plans….

"Okay, I know what to do. I'm going to fly to L.A. beg that he takes me back and then….okay…okay…okay….i don't know…."

"Don't worry Hales, you'll know what to do when you get there."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Nathan's POV

We won our first game but I wasn't really happy. It's been three weeks since I saw Haley; I know she's busy with her upcoming wedding. Lucas didn't say much about her when he arrived a few days after I left New York.

All he told me was that she war alright and that she and Chris made up. I'm happy that Haley finally got what she wanted, a life without me.

I heard Haley was also busy launching a new car in the market. I read a magazine write up about her, she was glowing in the pictures.

"Scott, come out here and meet our new sponsors"

Another executive to suck up to…but hey its all part of the job isn't it? I walked out of the locker room and into the court. I saw a petite brown haired girl in a suit talking to Lucas. I saw Coach beckoning me and when I reached his side he tapped the girl on the shoulder and said "Ms. James, meet the other Scott on the team. Nathan meet Haley James president and founder of HJ Motors"

"It's nice to meet you Nathan" she smiled up to me. I knew she was teasing me and I decided to play along

"It's nice to meet you too Ms. James"

She turned her back to me when some of the other players on the team were introduced to her. Some of the guys openly flirted with her, some just gaped at her beauty.

I wasn't particularly happy with what I'm seeing so I went up to Lucas to talk in order to distract myself from what was happening.

"So she looks good"

"She recovered pretty well, not even a scar can be noticed"

It seems as if Haley sensed we were talking about her. She motioned for us to come and we did. She first talked to Lucas and I heard her ask him out to dinner. This was odd since I thought Haley would be giving Lucas an invitation to her wedding instead she asked if I could walk her to her car. I gave my consent and escorted her to the parking lot.

"You look good Haley. How's everyone in New York?"

"They're all okay. Peyton and Jake are finally getting married and you're invited by the way"

"Wow a double wedding right?"

Her eyebrow rose and asked "Double wedding?"

"Yeah you and Peyton"

"Peyton and I aren't getting married!"

I gave a little laugh and answered "You and Chris…"

She opened her car door and went in. she rolled down her window and said "Chris and I aren't getting married"

I was about to say something when I heard her turn on the engine, she turned to me and "Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night Nate?"

I wasn't really sure if I heard her right so I echoed "Dinner?"

"Yup, pick me up by seven okay?"

With that she left leaving me looking bewildered and happy at the same time. Does this mean she's giving me another chance?

"Wait she's not getting married" I exclaimed louder than I thought for some people on the parking lot noticed. I must have looked goofy because some of them were laughing. I couldn't care less I was too happy about what happened.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Haley's POV

As I drove away I could see on my side mirror just how happy Nathan was. He looked really cute…God? Did I just say cute? I've turn 16 again!

I couldn't help but laugh…He looked so..so Nathan. He still takes my breathe away even after all this years I'm still very much in love with him. I already made dinner reservations for tomorrow night, I was planning on inviting him tonight but I had too many things to do.

When I arrived at my office based here in Los Angeles, almost all of my employees scrambled on their feet. I barely noticed their hesitations, I was to wrapped up in my own little world.

My phone rang and I automatically picked it up, not waiting for my secretary to screen the caller.

"Hello, this is Haley James."

"Hales! what did you just do to Nathan?"

"I didn't do anything Luke. I just invited him to dinner tomorrow night."

"So that's why he's been acting all goofy and happy "

"He is?"

"Yeah! You should have seen him…he was way too freaky"

A man in a dark navy blue suit came into my office, I motioned for him to sit down while I said goodbye to Lucas.

"Can I help you sir?" I questioned. From that moment on, I was forced to push away any thoughts I have on Nathan and our upcoming date tomorrow evening.

When I got home I was so exhausted and very sleepy. My work was really strenuous and tiring but I loved it. I saw my answering machine flashing how many messages I was left with.

There were 10 messages. I pushed the play button and listened to the messages quietly. 2 of them were from Peyton, 1 from Lucas, and the rest were all from Nathan asking me why I was asking him out.

I decided not to call him, I wanted him to be as nervous about our date as I am. Besides, prolonging the excitement is really fun.

I showered quickly, and was about to shut my eyes when the phone rang. Groaning, I blindly looked for it.

"Hello"

"Haley! I've been calling you for like a hundred times" the voice at the other end of the line whined

"You only called eight time Nate and I'm counting this one"

"Oh…so I was just exaggerating"

"Yup, too much. Look Nate as much as I'd like to chat I'm falling asleep this very minute so…"

"I'm sorry I didn't know. Tough day?"

"Biggest understatement ever"

"Okay, I'm really sorry for bothering you. Goodnight Hales"

"Goodnight Nathan."

I could have sworn I heard Nathan say I love you but I didn't want to talk to him because I was totally asleep on my feet.

Maybe I'll just ask him on our date.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Nathan's POV

I think I may have tied my necktie too tight. I couldn't really breathe as I was on my way to pick Haley up at her house. I turned on the radio hoping to calm my nerves.

"Damn it! I'm acting like a giddy girl"

As I was nearing her house I checked myself in the mirror. I clean up pretty good, I hope I have the same effect on Haley as she does on me.

I was surprised to hear my phone ring since I've told almost everyone on the team not to bother me tonight.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nate, it's me Clarisse. Where are you?"

Clarisse? Clarisse? Clarisse Who? I don't know who this girl is but she seems to know me so I had no choice but to pretend I actually know her.

"Clarisse! Er…Hi…what's up?"

"Nate! Don't tell me you forgot about our date tonight"

"Date? Um…I'm sorry Clarisse but I have something to do tonight…really really busy"

"Oh…Okay. I guess I'll call you tomorrow"

Whew! That was close….i really should keep track of all my dates…Wait a minute.. I don't need to keep track of my dates because from now on all I'm gonna date is Haley.

I was knocked out of my reverie when I heard someone tapping my car window. I automatically went out of the car and gave Haley one of my most winning smiles.

"Ah…that one wont work Nate. Your twenty minutes late"

"I'm sorry" I said sheepishly. I opened the passenger door for her and went to the other side. "So exactly are we going Hales?"

She told me the name of the restaurant and we reached there within a few minutes. We were both really quite and unsure. When we were seated at one of the secluded tables far away from most people. I gave her another smile.

"This is weird isn't it?" she asked

"Nope. Just a little awkward and nerve wracking"

Her eyebrows rose and I thought she looked really beautiful, she always does.

"Nerve wracking?"

"Honestly Hales, I've never felt this nervous since we first started dating"

The waiter arrived and we had to order. The ambience of the restaurant was really peaceful and relaxing. Just the perfect setting for starting over.

I thought it was the right moment to ask her why this date came about when a tall, blonde girl approached us.

"Nathan Scott how dare you!" The blonde screamed. I was taken aback. I didn't know what to do.

"Who is she Nate?" Haley asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I honestly don't know" My stomach was tied into knots. This is not good.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Haley's POV

The blonde screamed and screamed. It was kinda funny the way I could almost see her tonsils. I turned to Nathan to ask again who that woman is. But his face looked so blank and bewildered I knew he had no idea who this woman really is.

"You told me you had stuff to do so I let you off the hook and now…now I see you dating this….this midget"

"Midget? Do you even know who you're talking to?" Damn this woman is really gonna get it.

I heard Nathan clear his throat and say "Clarisse?"

"You know her?" I asked outraged. So what the woman must be jabbering about was all true. She and Nathan must have a date tonight.

"I…uh…Sort of..Look I don't really know"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Nathan set up two dates on the same night.

"Wow, you move on really fast don't you Nate?" I left the two of them to deal with whatever problems they had.

I knew this was a mistake…trying to work things out with Nathan. I felt a hand grab my arm, it wasn't Nathan's so I assumed it was that blonde bimbo girl

"Don't you dare walk away from me bitch"

I looked at her, not bothered one bit. I could see two of my bodyguards already closing in on us and I held my hands up to stop them. I saw Nathan out of the corner of my eye, and I could see the helplessness in him. He didn't know what to do.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to stay away from my boyfriend"

I laughed at this…Boy, is this girl gonna get it. I moved away from her again and Nathan followed me.

"Hales, I really don't know her. I don't even know what she's talking about"

"It's okay Nate. Let's just go"

The woman still kept yelling and some customers were already noticing the chaos she made. Some photographers were already snapping pictures.

"Great" I heard Nathan mutter under his breath.

I felt that hands on my arms again only this time it was more aggressive. Clarisse jerked me backwards and turned me around to face her.

"Stay away from my boyfriend, you midget bitch!"

I so wanted to kick this girl's butt, I felt Nathan pull me against him.

"Look Clarisse…or who ever you are…I'm sorry I don't really remember who you are. And….well, I'm not your boyfriend."

The woman just ignored Nathan and pulled me away from him. Now this was getting silly and utterly frustrating. They're treating me like some rag doll.

"Look, Ms. Demented. I'm not stealing anything from you okay? I mean it's not stealing when you've owned something from the very start right?"

"Your point is?" the bimbo asked.

"Seeing as the only magazines you read are those provided by your breast implant surgeon, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Haley James."

The bimbo still could not see my point. God! Her brain must have evaporated with all the appointments she's had with her surgeon.

"I'm Haley James, CEO and President of HJ Motors"

"So you're rich why should I care? That still doesn't change the fact that you're a snake"

I looked at Nathan and all the photographers that were nearby. Am I really doing this? This could destroy me.

I took a deep breath before saying "I'm Haley James Scott"

The bimbo's mouth fell open and she couldn't speak. Her face was so red and I heard laughter in the background. I saw that our 'audience' were laughing at her and hooting for me.

Nathan guided me to his waiting car and I heard the valet tell him that

"You're wife is a real looker Mr. Scott"

When we were inside the car Nathan kept tapping the wheel of his car.

I moved my hand to stop it. He looked at me and smiled.

"Is it true Hales? We're still married?"

I turned my face away from him and looked outside the window. I was embarrassed.

"Hales, you gotta tell me the truth."

"Yes, Nate. We're still married. I didn't file the divorce papers"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Nathan's POV

"How did you know?" Hales asked weakly. I could already see the emotional turmoil that was happening in her. I didn't want her to remember the pain of the death of our child. I hugged her even tighter and kissed her forehead as I wiped away her tears.

"When we were in New York looking for you, I was getting desperate and I called Karen. She didn't want to tell me…..but somehow I convinced her that I had a right to know everything. She told me where you were but she didn't tell me about our baby. I found out about it at the hospital you were brought to."

Her eyes were filled with so much tears, it was breaking my heart. "You were there at the hospital?"

"I was too late…the nurses told me that someone had taken you away. They didn't want to disclose any information but I managed to get some."

"Our baby….i didn't mean for her to die. I didn't want to but I was under so much stress and I…."

"It's okay….if it's anyone's fault then all the blame should be on me."

"It's no one's fault Nate…."

"Are you sure because…..because everything that happened between us is all my fault" I heard my voice break and I could taste the salty tears falling from my eyes. I felt Haley kiss me on the cheeks murmuring how it was not my fault.

All my insecurities and anger towards myself surfaced. Every painful memory came back to me. I was an asshole, selfish and uncaring. I don't even know what made me think that I deserved to have Haley in my life when I have nothing good to add to hers.

"Nate look at me" she said cupping my face in her delicate hands. They were warm but I was too cold inside to feel it. "I love you and it wasn't your fault. Please don't think that way. You've made mistakes, we both have. That doesn't make us any less human than anyone out there. "

"it's just…aren't you afraid I'm gonna hurt you again Hales?"

"I'm afraid Nathan, I'm very much afraid of what could happen if our relationship…if we…if we don't work out."

I looked at her and knew the fear that was in her. I was thinking of ways to soothe her fears but I was helpless. I had my own fears and anxieties but I love her and I was willing to give it all.

"We'll make it work Hales because we love each other. We'll face our fears together and we'll be happy wont we?"

She nodded and leaned to kiss me on the lips. I smiled then kissed her with all the passion I've withheld for so long. We were both breathless after that stormy kiss, I pulled her close again and nuzzled her neck.

"It's late Hales, I need to go." I said a bit reluctant to let her go. She buried her face on my chest and shook her head no.

"You don't have to go, you can stay here with me."

"I don't?" I asked teasing her a little.

"We're still married Scott…."

"Yeah about that…how do you feel about getting married again?"

"To whom?" her face looked so innocent I was a teeny bit nervous

"To me" I answered.

"I'd love to marry you Nathan Scott….again"

"I love you Haley James Scott"

"I love you too Nathan Scott"

I felt butterflies in my stomach, I still feel this way every time she says those words. We stayed on the balcony for another hour when I felt Haley's even breathing. I knew she was already asleep so I carried her inside and looked for her room

I eventually found her room and I laid her on the bed, making sure she was comfortable. I felt sleep take over me and I laid down with her, knowing that tomorrow will bring more happy memories to replace those sad ones we've been carrying this past years. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Haley's POV

I woke up today and felt that for the first time in my life everything felt right. I've lived to feel and reach this moment. To be able to wake up and know that I am loved by none other than the man I loved. I felt his strong arms around me, and I laid my head on his chest reveling in his scent. After a few minutes, I could hear my phone ringing but it was muffled by the things inside my bag. I reached down on the floor and took it.

I tried to talk softly, Peyton's voice was filled with hysteria. Apparently the media were in a frenzy trying to get information about me and Nathan. I told her calmly that I will handle everything and that she didn't have to worry.

"How can you say that?" she whined

"Peyt, it's really okay. I can handle anything that comes my way, no matter what they do."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

She finally gave up and let the conversation rest. I turned my cellphone off hoping to get back in Nathan's arms. Thankfully, he still hasn't woken up. I rested my head on his chest again when I felt him tighten his hold on me.

"Good morning…." He said as he looked down at me. He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Ewww…gross. We haven't brushed our teeth yet." I cringed. I must have been really convincing because he looked a bit hurt. I laughed at him and kissed him passionately.

It was awhile before we talked again. He asked me about my plans for the day and I told him I had a board meeting at three o' clock.

"Aww…shit! I have to fly back for the board meeting… What was I thinking!"

"You're going to New York today?"

"Yeah…my flight leaves at 10:00. Oh god! It's already 8:30"

"Wait…calm done babe. It's still early, I can drive you to the airport before 10. We have time for breakfast right?"

"Um…I don't think so. I need to make a lot of calls. God what was I thinking turning off my damn phone!"

I turned my phone again only to hear it ring all of a sudden. It was my secretary reminding me about the meeting and everything else. She even hinted that I must come up with an explanation as to what happened last night.

I knew that the board would indeed demand an explanation. They would also demand to have a press conference which I must say the worst part of my job.

Normally, I would just have let the gossip die down but this was too controversial. Adding the fact that Nathan is a hot and popular basketball player the press will indeed go crazy.

I must have spaced out again because I saw Nathan's hands waving in front of my face.

"I'm sorry…"

He smiled and hugged me once again. "So…about last night.. I was wondering if you'd considering marrying me next weekend?"

"Why the rush Nathan?"

"I just want to be with you and I want to do everything over again…only this time I'll do everything right."

He kissed me once more…. I was so caught up with him I barely realized that someone was watching at the door.

"Hey little sis"

"Taylor…." I was shocked. My jaw dropped on the floor. This was so unexpected and….

"I see you're still hung up on my boy toy here" She said moving towards Nathan.

"I'm not yours Taylor…. I never was" Nathan said. I could hear his voice dripping with anger and disgust.

I could see that Taylor was high again. She's been taking drugs ever since her husband cheated on her on a much younger woman. I really felt sorry for her but I was kinda pissed off with what she said to Nathan. I let it pass and ushered Taylor the next available bedroom.

"She's pretty wasted isn't she?"

"Yeah, I've been trying to get her into rehab… but well…"

"I'm sorry"

"I am too" I took his hands and led him out of the room. I didn't want to talk about what had just happened. I was still too sad and tired with dealing with Taylor.

"Hey at least smile for me…"

I gave him a fake and cheery smile. He didn't buy it…he knew that I was hurting and he tried his best to distract me. I tried to smile… I really did but I had so much to do.

I called Peyton and told her about what happened. I also told her that she'd be handling the board meeting alone. I wasn't gonna make it.

I also called Taylor's husband to let him know she's here but he wasn't answering his phone. I sighed. What a great day this was turning out to be.

I really didn't want to talk to anyone so I asked Nathan to leave. I knew I was shutting him out but… I felt like he wouldn't understand what I was going through.

So I called the only person I knew would understand.

"Chris?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Nathan's POV

I knew she was suffering yet I didn't know how I could help her. She wouldn't even talk to me about it. It's been 4 days since I last saw her, she wouldn't see me in person. We talked on the phone but she still refuses to tell me what really happened to Taylor now what she was feeling. I knew that she was hurt, and that maybe seeing Taylor and me in the same room probably brought back many unwanted memories.

I began pacing my room, lately everything was in chaos. My game was off, I've picked fights with my teammates, and my house is pretty much a mess if it weren't for the housekeeper.

The phone rang and I knew who it was. It was Haley again. This was our only communication now, and to think she's in the same city where I am!

"Hey Nathan"

There was something wrong with her. I knew that she was gonna tell me something bad. My hands began to sweat as I greeted her too. She began rambling on and on about how tired she was and that her work took much of her time.

"Look Hales, stop it. What do you really want to tell me?"

She stopped. I didn't know for certain if what she's really gonna tell me is bad, just might be paranoid.

"I don't know how to do this Nate… I ..uh..need to tell you this personally. I'm coming over. Is that alright?"

"Of course it's okay. At least now I get to see you"

"Great, bye…"

I heard the line went dead. I wasn't exactly thrilled with what she was going to say to me. My stomach was tied into knots, I even felt like vomiting. I waited for her in the living room; I asked my housekeeper if she could prepare snack for me and Haley.

After almost an hour she finally arrived and I went to hug her. She hugged back…well, sort of. She was so tense, and I tried to ignore it.

"What's wrong Haley?"

"I'm sorry for being so cold lately Nate. I really didn't know what to do with Taylor…. But it's okay now. I'm fine, she's fine… everything's fine again."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

I nodded my head. If everything IS fine then I'll have to believe her don't I? but I knew that something was off…..

I pushed these thoughts aside and relished the moment that Haley was here…now in my arms.

"I love you Nathan" she said all of a sudden. A touch of desperation in her voice.

"I love you too Haley"

hey you guys…don't worry I'll update soon…I know you're all wondering what happened with Haley and Chris. That'll be in the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Haley's POV

I knew that Nathan wanted to know what happened in the past 4 days we haven't seen each other. I just didn't know how to tell him that I asked for Chris' help rather than his. I know he'd be hurt but that still doesn't erase the fact that Chris was the only one who could help me.

"Penny for your thoughts…." Nathan whispered in my ear. We were sitting on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder.

"I' m not thinking anything…."

He laughed and teasingly said….. "Haley James? Staring into space without a thought in her head? I don't think so…"

"It's possible" I said a tad bit defensive

"What's wrong Haley? I know you didn't just come here to be with me. There's something going on in that head of yours…Why cant you just tell me whatever's bothering you?"

"Nate…really nothing's wrong…"

"Don't tell me that Haley. I know something's wrong…just don't lie to me"

I sighed, there really no way around this. "I asked for Chris' help with Taylor"

"That's all?" he asked. I knew he was barely restraining his anger. I knew he was hurt but….

"Yup…please Nate, don't be mad. I didn't know who else to call. He was the only one who could help me."

"I could've helped Haley. I just can't understand why you need to go to him"

"Nathan, Chris was the one who helped me put Taylor into rehab a few years ago…and I knew that he'd help me. I didn't want to ask for your help because I didn't want to burden you with my family's problem."

"Hales…we're family. Your family is my family too…I'm just confused why you had to go to Chris."

"It's hard to explain Nate…Chris he…uh…he understands me. He understands what I'm going through because….well because he was there when it first happened."

"And you thought I wouldn't understand?"

I flinched at his tone. He was being that Nathan again. The Nathan that once lived in his body and apparently still did. The Nathan who was a jackass and a jerk.

I could barely hold my own frustration and anger. I knew that I better keep my own temper in check.

"Nathan….please…don't make this about us. This is about my sister. She needed help and so did I. it just so happens that Chris was the only one who could help us"

"I understand Hales. I understand what you're doing through. I know it's hard but I'm here for you, you don't need Chris."

"Nathan…. Chris is my friend. I need him in my life. I can't just throw what we have because you say so."

He looked away. He didn't want me defending Chris but I had to. Chris was the only one who really knew….who knew about…. Ugh…right now I need to straighten things with Nathan.

"Listen to me…. I love you but…I also love Chris as a friend and almost like a brother. We went through a lot together and you…you making me feel like I've done something wrong just because I asked for his help is unfair."

"It's hard for me Haley…hard for me to see that you need another man other than me"

I took hid face in my hands and smiled a little. "Come on Nate…I need my dad, Lucas and my male employees… how can I just dismiss all of them"

"I'm not kidding Haley"

I smiled again… I couldn't help myself; I pushed every thought away and just concentrated on Nathan. "I love you Nathan. You'll just have to remember that."

He nodded, finally giving up his inner battles and insecurities. "I love you Haley…."


End file.
